


Fire Lord Azula Has A Very Special Guest

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Night Stand, Rejected, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Lame title, but it says it all. Kind of a crack story. Enjoy it anyways!





	

"You really are quite the predator, aren't you?" Kaiba murmured, one eyebrow raised as Azula stepped closer to him and started undoing his necktie.

"You really are made of ice, aren't you?" she flashed back with a toothy smile. "You with your white suit and blue eyes." The necktie undone, she held each end of it in one hand and yanked suddenly, pulling his face down closer to hers. "Tell me, is it fun being so cold?"

"I'm not cold," he scoffed, enjoying her presence far more than he'd ever intended to. "I'm lightning." Quick as a flash, he jerked the necktie from her hands, tossing it to the floor before seizure her hands and pushing her back against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. "Lightning is too powerful, too dangerous to have _friends_." He accented the last word with audible distaste.

"Mmm... I'd have to agree with you there," she purred, tantalizing him by flicking the tip of her tongue across her cherry lips. "Lightning is too powerful, too great to be with anything not of its kind. I'm lightning too," she added with a cruel smirk. "Those who don't get out of my way or give me what I want will be turned to dust."

"I don't doubt that you'll have your way." His cold blue eyes studied her expression carefully. "Only so long as something more powerful doesn't stop you."

"Come now, we're not here to talk politics," she crooned, twisting her hands, which made him grip her wrists more tightly. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

* * *

Seto's chest was still heaving a little as he fought to catch his breath.

"So, what kind of predator do you think I am?" Azula asked, tucking the burgundy sheets around her chest as she rolled onto her side and propped her head up in one hand. "Now that you've had a chance to see me perform, I'm sure you must have some idea of which predator I am."

"You're a tiger," Kaiba answered after a moment, his eyes tracing over her svelte form hidden beneath the silken sheets of her bed. "Not even a tigress, just a tiger."

She had the teeth and claws of a tiger, surely. She also possessed the deadly strength and agile grace of a feline hunter, the kind that stalked its prey for a mile, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. And when she pounced, she attacked with everything she had. She applied the same focus to lovemaking as she did to warmongering, just as he applied the same focus to lovemaking as he did to dueling and running his company. It was the closest thing that each of them had to pure pleasure.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She seemed truly pleased by it, and Seto tucked his hands behind his head, arms flexed as he stared at the ceiling contemplatively.

"Would you return tomorrow night?" she asked coolly, showing no emotional attachment to him, just as he was showing no emotional attachment to her. She did, however, desire to extend their sexual relationship. He intrigued her as much as he satisfied her, but not enough for him to be a danger. And besides, as Fire Lord she'd need a consort sooner or later. Preferably sooner; she wouldn't stay young forever, and she'd need an heir eventually. He seemed like a prime candidate for a mate: he possessed both physical and mental prowess, was as calculating and executive as she was, and she even found him to be quite tolerable to be around.

"No," he said decisively, dropping his arms and smirking at her with a hint of laughter dancing in his eyes. "Tigers aren't really my taste. I much prefer dragons."


End file.
